It is well recognized that users desire to rate songs and other media files in their personal library. Media can be rated on computer systems using media player software or on media players via user interaction with a visual user interface. Once rated, media player software can use the rating to create intelligent playlists. For instance, a playlist generated by Apple's iTunes software may include only songs from 1984 that are rated 4 “stars” or better. Alternatively, streamlining media players can use ratings to customize the “station” or songs being played according to the taste of the user.